


Condemnation and Passion

by Anyawen



Series: fanwork poetry remixes [9]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: 007 Fest 2020, Choices, Don't copy to another site, F/M, Hope, M/M, Post-SPECTRE, extended ending, poetry remix, team00, things left behind
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:33:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25092433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anyawen/pseuds/Anyawen
Summary: 'Tell me to come home'
Relationships: James Bond/Madeleine Swann, James Bond/Q
Series: fanwork poetry remixes [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1591081
Comments: 4
Kudos: 16





	Condemnation and Passion

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Please Leave a Message](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11522424) by [SvengoolieCat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SvengoolieCat/pseuds/SvengoolieCat). 



> This is a freeform poetry remix (plus extended ending) of [Svengooliecat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SvengoolieCat)'s fic ['Please Leave a Message](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11522424).'

Condemnation and Passion

She gave neither to her reading material  
Nor, actually, to him  
He wondered if she ever had,  
Or if he'd never been anything more than   
A vague mix of curiosity and concern  
Heightened by exigent circumstances  
To resemble something more.

He'd had them, once.  
Condemnation and passion, both  
And sharp curiosity, deep concern,  
Keen interest, boundless enthusiasm, and affection ...  
All wrapped in strength belied by   
Ethereal beauty and snarky humor.

He felt trapped by the future he hadn't understood  
When he turned his back on what he had.  
He missed everything, and _him_ most of all.  
The disconnected number told him  
All that he needed to know.

The choice to leave had been his.  
The decision to return could not be prompted  
He had to act, or not act  
And live with the consequences.

She kissed him goodbye,  
Sincerely wished him the best  
And went back to her reading material

He had wanted to return  
And so, he returned, hoping it was not too late.

Heart in his hands, he knocked on the door.


End file.
